Maid Dress
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: What happens when Naruto loses a bet with Sasuke. Not Sasunaru. Naruhina,and includes Boruto and Himawari. Naruto wears his Ninja Pals maid dress. This One-Shot is just for laughs,giving myself a different mood from all the Angst i've been writing in Blood Rising.


Sasuke chuckled to himself as Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Guess I lost another bet,huh Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and asked,"So,what do I get out of it?",making Naruto turn his head. "I've been winning a lot of our bets lately,yet I get nothing out of it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled,"Yeah. Guess that's unfair." He gave a nervous smile,"You can you have whatever want or I'll do whatever you want. I give my word."

"Well,as long as it's no..." "On your next day off,I want you to wear a pink maid dress for the whole day,at your house." "Eh?!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's red face and said,"You said whatever I wanted." Naruto's eyes turned into white circles. "Yeah,but that's totally embarrassing and completely ridicu...!" "You gave your word,and you never go back on your word,right?" "We're adults!" "You gave your word."

Naruto's blushed deepened as he puffed his cheeks out and clinched his fists in embarrassment and fluster. "I...You..." He slumped over. "Fine."

Sasuke smirked again then walked off. "Also,when i'm around,you have to call me Master."

"Teme!"

.

Boruto sleeply scratched his head as he closed the sliding door to the living room. "Morning,Ya Know."

Hinata said,Good morning." as she finished cooking breakfast while Himawari set the table. "Hi,Big Brother. Daddy has the day off today!"

Boruto smiled and sat down as Himawari asked,"Do you think Daddy will take us out today?" "Maybe." She smiled and thanked Hinata for the food once it was set down. "Should I go wake Dad up?" Hinata shook her head. "Naruto will be down when he's ready."

As if on cue,the slide door opened.

"Daddy!

.

 _Naruto,face already extremely red,grabbed the small apron and asked,"D...Do I really gotta do this?"_

 _Sasuke nodded and said,"You gave your word. You have to." "Fine." Sasuke chuckled. "Say it properly."_

 _A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head as his blush deepened. "Y-yes,Master."_

 _Sasuke gave a smirk and let out a "Hn." before he turned Naruto to face the door. Naruto gulped and slowly grabbed the door before he looked back and gave Sasuke a begging face. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. Naruto cursed to himself and opened the door._

"Daddy!"

.

The three sweatdropped slightly at the sight of Naruto. "D-d-dad?!"

Hinata sweatdropped some more as she gave a closed eye smile,Boruto gave a disturbed face,and Himawari's eyes sparkled. "Daddy looks so pretty!" She ran over and grabbed his hands. "I want a dress like this to match Daddy!",making Naruto blush more."H-hima! No!"

Hinata walked over and asked,"Naruto,why?" He avoided eye contact and said,"I-i lost a b-bet with S-sasuke." She stifled a giggle,finding Naruto's stutter cute,and said,"Well,Himawari is right. You do look pretty.",making Naruto blush more and cover his face.

Boruto's eye twitched as he thought to himself," _This is so much lamer then uncool. This is just weird..._ "

.

Naruto dragged Sasuke into the hallway and said,"Please let me change." "The deal was the whole day."

Naruto made his signature pout face. "Please Sasuke. I can't take this anymo..." *click*

Sasuke smiled as he took a photo on his phone. "Now I have blackmail." "You jackass!"

Sasuke smirked and said,"At least last until bedtime,and i'll delete the picture. But,you change or stop trying,I send it to every contact on my phone."

Naruto clinched his fists and turned three different shades of red. "F-fine!"

.

Naruto set a drink down for Sasuke and Sasuke smiled. "Say it." The tick mark appeared again as Naruto said,"Here's your drink,Master." Sasuke smirked,"Thank you,My Sweet Maid." The tick mark got bigger as Naruto,face redder then his mother's hair,held up his fist. "I'm kicking your ass so hard tomorrow that you'll end up living with Toneri!"

Himawari giggled while Boruto sweatdropped as Naruto sat down.

Hinata leaned over to Sasuke and whispered,"So,why did you make him do this?" Sasuke smiled. "I wanted to pull at least one prank on him before we get old." Hinata sweatdropped.

.

Naruto tucked Himawari in as she smiled. "So can I have dress like that?" Naruto slightly blushed and he shook his head. "Not one like this. But,my next day off,we'll go out a get any one you want." She smiled and snuggle into the blanket,hugging her panda bear. "Thank you Daddy."

His expression softened as he pat her head. "Good night."

He quietly closed her door then walked down the hall. He ran into Boruto and scratched his cheek. "You're not gonna talk about this anyone,right?" Boruto,with a comical stoneface,said,"Talk about? I'm never gonna ever think about this again." Naruto gave nervous sweatdrop and said,"Th-thanks."

Boruto nodded and walked into his room. He closed the door and flopped down on the bed. "If anyone does that to me,i'll kill 'em,Ya Know."

.

A pale figure smiled to himself before he flashed away from Boruto's window.

.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief then walked downstairs. He walked over to Sasuke,who smiled. "Time's up."

Naruto nodded and took the crooked mini bonnet of his head. "Don't ever do this to me again. And delete that picture." Sasuke chuckled and nodded then pulled out his phone. He deleted the picture and walked to the door,grabbing onto the doorknob. "By the way,I hope you enjoyed my prank. I know it gave me a good laugh."

"P-prank?!"

Sasuke chuckled to himself as he walked out the door while Naruto threw an empty picture frame at him. "Teme! What the hell kinda prank was that?!"

Sasuke dodged and smirked. "By the way,you're the only contact in my phone."

A red aura surrounded Naruto as his entire body turned black,only white circles for his eyes and fang like openings for his mouth. "WHAAA?! YOU BASTARD!"

He slammed the door shut and went up to his room. Boruto pressed his back against the wall,shaking with a comical face. _"D-dad can be scary,Ya Know!"_

.

"Stupid Teme."

Naruto chunked the dress into the closet and flopped down on the bed in his pjs. Hinata sat down next to his head and said,"It was a dirty trick. Blackmailing you with the picture."

Naruto pouted,making Hinata giggle. "I thought he grew out of being a jerk,but he didn't change,Ya Know."

Hinata kissed his forehead and said,"Just as you didn't grow out of being silly."

Naruto smiled then watched as she laid down beside him. She hugged his arm and said,"You did look really pretty in that dress."

Naruto blushed and pouted,"Hinaaaaa!" as Hinata giggled.


End file.
